Sailor Roll
by Rabbi Tucker
Summary: Bass goes on a rampage to draw out Megaman, his hated nemesis, for a showdown. What he gets instead, though, is a surprise confrontation with a group of three young interlopers.
1. Prologue: Sailor Who?

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Hi, there!

This is a short little thing I wrote just for fun. The setting is Sailor Moon, season 1. Sailors Mercury and Mars have been discovered, but Jadeite is not yet beaten. This is intended to coincide with the Megaman timeline in between 7 and 8. It assumes that the exploits of the Dark Kingdom and of Dr. Wiley are relatively secretive.

If you think this crossover is a bit unlikely, I think it is best enjoyed if you adhere to a principle best summed up by the phrase "suspension of disbelief."

The characters from Sailor Moon are copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Publishing, and Toei Animation. The Mega-folk are copyrighted by Capcom Entertainment. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Prologue: "Sailor Who?"**

* * *

_"On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
-Sailor Moon_

At first glance, what the casual observer would see a man in black armor on the rampage with a purple armor-clad wolf. At first glance, this man appeared to have Herculean strength; he used it to smash brick walls and knock over street signs. At first glance, no one would know that he and his wolf were machines.

"If this doesn't get Megaman's attention, I don't know what will," he thought, putting his fist through the glass window of a bridal shop. "I'll crush him yet!"

"Stop right there!" yelled a child-like voice from behind him.

The antagonist turned, expecting to see another of his kind. His eyes, instead, met with three teenaged girls. "I've been expecting you, Me...-- Who are you?"

The first to respond was the one who bade him to halt. She sported two very long pigtails and a stylized red, white, and blue sailor outfit. "We are the beautiful sailor-suited soldiers of love and justice!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!" declared the second girl. Her manner of dress was very similar to the first girl, except that her outfit was only blue and white.

"I am Sailor Mars!" announced the third girl, similarly. She was dressed in red and white.

"I am Sailor Moon!" exclaimed the first girl. "On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The man in black armor simply stood and regarded the sight of three girls in sailor outfits with annoyance. He motioned toward his robotic canine. "This is Trebble..." Then, he pointed his thumb into his chest. "...I'm Bass..." Finally, his left hand sank into the interior of his forearm. He leveled the resulting void at the three girls. "...and we're not impressed!"

Bass fired bolts of plasma from his arm cannon, called the Bass-Buster, at the three nuisances. They scattered to avoid the blasts and the explosions of asphalt on the street.

The armored attacker's attention was diverted when a rose skimmed his face and embedded itself in the sidewalk. Upon searching for this botanical bullet's origin, he discovered a formally-dressed individual on the rooftop of the bridal shop.

Sailor Moon clasped her hands together and blushed deeply. "Oh, it's Tuxedo Mask," she cooed.

"Stop your troublesome destruction, evildoer!" Tuxedo Mask ordered. "Believe in yourself, Sailor Moon!"

Bass smiled, a little amused at the speech made by the would-be superhero. "Trebble!" he called. "Transform!"

At the order, the purple wolf tucked in his legs and retracted his tail. After extruding a pair of jet engines from his rear, Trebble flew to his master.

"See you later, losers! I've got bigger fish to fry! With that sentiment, Bass jumped atop his canine companion and flew off into the stratosphere.

"I don't think I like this, Sailor Moon," commented Sailor Mercury.


	2. Part 1: Bass Gets Mad

* * *

**Part 1: "Bass Gets Mad"**

* * *

_"Go away, or I shall taunt you a second time!"  
-from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"_

"This was the perfect plan!" Jadeite mused to himself. "I will sell these cursed corn dogs to any human fools who want them, and when they ingest my evil corn dogs, their energy will be siphoned from them. Soon, Queen Metallia will be released from her confinement and Queen Beryl will reward me well! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

A little old lady looked strangely at this odd man whose short blonde hair was hidden by a paper hat. "That's all well and good," she said, "but I asked if I could have one with extra mustard."

"Of course," said Jadeite, squirting generous amounts of evil mustard on the lady's corn dog. As the old lady walked away, happy with her sinister corn dog that was smothered with diabolical mustard, Jadeite grinned. His revelry was short-lived, as he was soon hit on the head by a flying brick. "OUCH! Who did that?!"

Jadeite turned to see a man in black armor. Orange plumes, starting at the front of his helmet, were slicked back. His angry eyes felt like they were burning holes through the Dark Kingdom general's chest. "I did. Got a problem?" Trebble emerged from behind his master, growling.

"You have just tempted the ire of the Dark Kingdom, foolish human."

"Did I? Here. Let me apologize." With this, Bass lifted Jadeite's wheeled cursed corn dog cart, umbrella and all, and slammed it on the ground, causing the breaded pork by-products of doom to spill all over a street.

"How...? No human has that kind of strength!"

"Who said I was human?" Bass asked, leveling his Bass-Buster at Jadeite. With a single plasma burst, he fried the evil corn dog vendor's paper hat.

"Hmph," went Jadeite, hiding his nervousness with calm indifference. He decided to make a strategic retreat. "We will meet again."

While Jadeite vanished into thin air, Bass went about his business of wreaking havoc.

***** *** *****

"Oh, dear," was all she could say. "Oh, dear. Oh, dear." She watched the monitor in Dr. Light's laboratory.

"Oh, dear." The monitor displayed Bass and Trebble rampaging through the city.

"Oh, dear." Dr. Light was far, far away, attending a robotics seminar.

"Oh, dear." He took Megaman and Rush with him.

"Oh, dear." Megaman was the only one powerful enough to stand up to Bass. Roll was all alone.

"Oh, dear," she said one last time. She had to do something. She had to do something! She had to do SOMETHING!

"Beat!" she called. "Tango!" At her calls, a mechanical blue bird alighted on her shoulder while a green tabby cat padded to her feet and began rubbing against her leg. "We're the only ones here right now, so we have to be the ones who stop Bass. We can do it, right?"

Beat chirped to the negative. Tango shook his head.

"Come on, you two! If we don't try, who will?"

Tango looked up at the girl. She was designed well. Unless one was told otherwise, one would assume this were a normal young girl, not the product of the brilliant robot designer Dr. Light. Still, Roll was no fighter. "Meow," he meowed, still not very confident.

"Good! Now, let's go!"

***** *** *****

"UGH!" Bass grunted, lifting a mailbox. He threw it into the glass display case of a store selling the latest summer fashion. "This should get Megaman's attention. Once I draw him out of hiding, I will crush him! Megaman is toast! I swear I will never lose to him again."

He barely noticed the little blonde girl in the red dress pedal up on a bicycle. She had a cat in a basket at the front and a blue bird flew behind her. After putting down the kickstand, she picked Tango up out of the wire basket and carried him with her as she ran in Bass' direction. Her red boots went "klack, klack, klack," and it was this that got Bass' attention.

The rogue robot spun around. "I have you now, Meg...! You're not Megaman."

"Um..." Roll stammered. Bass frowned.

"Could you stop going on a rampage?" she asked. Bass scowled and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Please?" she pleaded, smiling nervously. Bass growled.

"Meow?" echoed Tango.

"I know you," Bass hissed through clinched teeth. "You're Roll, Megaman's sister."

"Yeah," she responded, nervously fiddling with the green ribbon that kept her ponytail in place. "So... um..."

"This is the ultimate insult," Bass said. "Dr. Light thinks that he doesn't need to send Megaman to fight me. Worse yet, he sends you! YOU! You are a weakling! You are beneath my notice, and Dr. Light sent you to fight me?!"

"Well, um..."

He pointed his Bass-Buster at her, eyes full of burning destructiveness. "DIE!"

"AAIE!" Roll shrieked, covering her face with her forearms. Beat flew in front of her to protect her. Tango did likewise. This was surely the end for the three of them.

"Stop right there!" called childlike voice from Bass' rear.

Bass smiled. He spun around on his heels to face the newcomer. "At last, Megaman! I've been...! You're not Megaman!"

"We don't know who this Megaman is, but now you have to deal with the Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Mars boldly declared.

"Pft!" was Bass' reply. "You three are getting annoying."

Sailor Mercury took the initiative. Crossing her arms over her chest, she yelled "SHABON SPRAY!" and produced a fog to cloud Bass' sight.

"What the...?"

Sailor Mars was next. "FIRE SOUL!" A ball of flames struck Bass square in the chest, in spite of the fact that she was aiming blindly. However, this small victory was not without its price.

"GRRAAAUGH!" growled Trebble, pouncing on the raven-haired girl in red. In one swift strike, Sailor Mars' shoulders were pinned to the concrete and the purple armored wolf was growling in her face. She turned her head away from its gleaming titanium teeth.

In an effort to save her friends, Sailor Moon then used her own magical attack. She removed the tiara from her forehead and transmuted it into a glowing frisbee. "MOON... TIARA...--!"

The frisbee was shot from her hands by a well-placed plasma burst from the Bass-Buster. "I'll take my leave of you kiddies for now," he said. "Don't try to stop me again, or I'll be forced to hurt you." He turned to his canine companion. "Trebble, transform!"

Roll, Tango, and Beat poked their heads out from around the brick wall they were now hiding behind just in time to see Trebble transform into his jet sled mode and carry Bass off into the sky. Beat whistled a sigh of relief. Tango's paw wiped the sweat from his brow. Roll put her face in her hands and began to cry.

"What's wrong, little girl?" asked a voice from above. Roll turned her teary eyes upward and saw a sailor-suited girl with short blue hair.

"I failed," sobbed Roll. "I wanted to stop Bass, but I couldn't."

"He's too dangerous for you to try," said Sailor Mercury. "Leave the bad guys to the professionals, okay?"

Roll sniffed. "Okay. But, how can I be like you?"

"What do you mean?" Mercury queried.

"You're so brave! You went up against Bass and you weren't even scared of him!"

"I was scared," said Sailor Mercury. "But, I've learned to control my fear. I mastered it so it wouldn't master me."

Roll's watery eyes brightened and she smiled widely. "Really? Thanks, whoever you are!"

"Sailor Mercury," called the blue Sailor as Roll ran off, carrying Tango. Beat followed by air as she quickly mounted her bicycle and pedaled home.


	3. Part 2: Roll Gets a Plan

* * *

**Part 2: "Roll Gets A Plan"**

* * *

_"We have nothing to fear but fear itself."  
-Franklin Delano Roosevelt_

"Megaman and Dr. Light aren't around. It's all up to us. I'm going to beat Bass," stated Roll. She went on, repeating such phrases that declared she would not give in. All the while, she was digging through a closet. Finally, she found what she was looking for: a sewing machine.

"Meow?"

"Because, Tango, I'm going to be just as fearless as Sailor Mercury. So, I'm going to try to be just like her!"

***** *** *****

"This time, I can't fail!" declared Jadeite. He traded his gray Dark Kingdom general's uniform for a yellow jumpsuit. His paper corn dog vendor's hat was traded for a similarly-colored hardhat. In his hand he held a magical item. This made it slightly more difficult for him to grip the telephone pole he was climbing. "Once I attach this orb to the telephone lines, anyone in this city who uses their primitive communication devices will have their energy drained. Soon, Queen Beryl will have the means to unleash Queen Metallia, and this world called Earth will belong to the Dark Kingdom! HA HA HA HA!!"

***THAK***

The telephone pole was suddenly jolted, and Jadeite dropped his evil magical orb of long-distance energy sucking. He could only watch as it fell to the sidewalk and shattered into a million pieces. Whoever was responsible for this would pay dearly!

***THAK***

The telephone pole shook again as a bolt of plasma slammed into the pole. A small explosion tore a chunk of it to splinters. Clinging for dear life, Jadeite turned his eyes to the apparent origin of these energy blasts. Lo and behold, it was the same man in black armor, accompanied by his purple armored wolf.

"You again!" Jadeite exclaimed. "If you don't cease,I will destroy you!"

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats," said Bass. He aimed his Bass-Buster and charged up a massive blast of plasma energy, then let it fly. The base of the telephone pole blew apart in a shower of wooden slivers.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" yelled Jadeite. Then, he vanished just before the pole hit the ground.

"And now," said Bass to himself, "we get down to business. Once Megaman is drawn out, we will crush him once and for all!"

Trebble growled in agreement. With that, the duo began their wanton destruction in earnest. It was not long before Bass and Trebble were interrupted yet again.

"Stop where you are!" ordered the youthful voice of Sailor Moon.

"Megaman, I have...! You again?! Don't you girls have anything better to do with your time?"

"How dare you destroy the phone lines that carry messages of friendship and love?!" Sailor Moon accused. "In the name of the Moon, you will be punished!"

"Your reign of destruction ends now!" declared Sailor Mars. "Sailor Mars will punish you in high heels!" She clicked her two-inch heel on the pavement to illustrate.

"Douse yourself in water and repent!" Sailor Mercury ordered.

"You three are really getting on my nerves," said Bass. "You kiddos should go home before you get hurt."

It was about then that the three Sailors and two Robots heard the ringing of a bicycle bell. The five of them watched the bicyclist ride up, get off, put down the kickstand, and run up to the group with her red boots going "klack, klack, klack."

"Could it be?" Sailor Mercury murmured to herself. "Is that little girl from yesterday really...?"

"Stop where you are, Bass!" announced the girl. She pointed accusingly at him, trying to look as imposing as possible for someone who stands a mere four feet in stature. Her crimson boots matched her skirt and the decorative bow on her chest. Her white bodice was accented by a green bow on the small of her back and was topped with a sailor collar that matched. Upon the forehead of the girl was a circlet with a red gem. "I, Sailor Roll, am here to put a stop to your evil! I'm not afraid of you this time!"

"Meow!" punctuated Tango, hopping out of her bicycle's basket. Beat hovered just behind him.

"*Sailor* Roll?!" exclaimed Bass. "*Sailor* Roll?!" The robot in black armor turned to Mercury, Mars, and Moon. "No wonder you've been pestering me! No wonder you have powers! You're more of Dr. Light's robots, just like Megaman!"

The three original Sailors looked confusedly at each other, wondering who Dr. Light and Megaman were. Sailor Moon scratched her head. Sailor Mars frowned. Sailor Mercury shrugged her shoulders.

Bass, meanwhile, retracted his left hand into his arm and readied his Bass-Buster. "Now that I know you're robots, too, I can really let loose!"

"Uh-oh," said Sailor Moon.

"Dance, Sailor Brats!" yelled Bass, firing plasma shots at their feet. Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Moon danced the wild dance of survival, trying not to get their toes fried.

"Stop it, Bass!" ordered Roll, pounding her fists on his back.

Bass stopped. He felt her hands knocking on his back. Bass turned around. He felt her hands knocking on his stomach. Her hitting slowed and then stopped. Sailor Roll looked up into the eyes of her adversary. He towered above her. He smirked. With barely any effort, he swatted her aside. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Tango and Beat rushed to her aid.

"Sailor Roll!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury. Crossing her arms over her chest, she used her power to draw Bass' attention. away from the small, ponytailed girl. "SHABON SPRAY!"

Sailor Mars intertwined the digits of her hands, extending her index fingers like the barrel of a pistol. "FIRE SOUL!" she yelled, conjuring a blast of flame and sending it into Sailor Mercury's cloud of fog.

When the fog cleared, all the three Sailor Senshi could see was a patch of cooked asphalt. "We got him!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Wrong!" retorted Bass, standing on a lamppost. "You can't fool me with the same trick twice. You know, I intended to spring this trap on Megaman, but I think it would be better to spring it on you."

Bass snapped his fingers. At the signal, a blinding red blur raced up behind the girls, finally coming to rest five feet from them. They turned around and saw a man in red armor and a golden boomerang on his head. He was Quickman.

Quickman in front of them, behind them a large metal fist punched up from the street. A massive eight-foot figure made his way up from the sewers. His armor a montage of dull red and construction-site yellow, he was Gutsman.

The girls watched a third assailant coming up from the sewers following Gutsman. He was blue and had a tiny periscope poking up from the top of his head. He was Diveman.

Lastly, from around a building, a yellow tornado emerged. He approached the three Sailor Senshi and stopped spinning on the wheels beneath his feet. His armor was yellow and his head was shaped like a dreidel. He was Topman.

Sailor Mercury touched her earring, causing a blue-tinted visor with a heads-up display to materialize before her eyes. She analyzed the data. In front of her was Topman. Behind her was the growling purple wolf Trebble. To her right, Sailor Mars glared intently at Quickman. To her left, Sailor Moon quivered in fear of Gutsman and Diveman. From above, Bass had them covered from the lamppost.

"What's your analysis, Sailor Mercury?" Mars asked, not removing her eyes from Quickman.

"These aren't the minions of the Dark Kingdom," Mercury informed. "They're all mechanical!"

"Robots?" asked the near-gelatinous Sailor Moon.

"This is even better than I hoped," said Bass. "If I have the three of you, then I can just wait for Megaman to come to me. He'll meet his doom in the heart of my lair!"

"What are you talking about?!" asked Sailor Mars.

"He thinks that we're associated with this Megaman person," answered Mercury, discreetly. "He's going to use us as bait to get to him."

"Boys," announced Bass to his gang of 'bots. "Capture them, but don't damage the merchandise. Dr. W will probably want to study them and find out what technology he can steal."

"This doesn't look very good for us," Sailor Mercury sighed.

***** *** *****

Roll awoke. She sat up and looked around her, seeing the damage caused by what was evidently a long, destructive battle. Signs and streetlights were knocked over. A fire hydrant had been transformed into a water fountain. Windows were smashed and walls of brick and concrete had crumbled.

"What happened?" she asked.

Beat alighted on her shoulder and whistled an answer.

"WHAT?! Oh, no!"

Tango dropped a folded note on the ground next to her and meowed. Sailor Roll unfolded the paper and read.

Roll-  
We have your friends. Tell Megaman that he has to come get them personally.  
I'll be waiting at the junk yard on the east side of town.  
Ha ha ha! _  
-Bass_

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Sailor Roll. "What have I done?" She stood up and her eyes began to water. "No! No, I can't give up! I'll go and rescue them myself! Beat! Tango! We're going!"


	4. Part 3: Sailor Senshi in Trouble!

* * *

**Part 3: "The Sailor Senshi In Trouble!"**

* * *

_"Welcome to my parlor."  
-The spider, to the fly._

"HA HA HA HA HA!" cackled Jadeite. He was now dressed in the uniform of a postal worker, carrying a bag of mail. "Nothing is more mundane to humans than the phenomenon they call 'junk mail.' By mass-mailing every household in the world with little orange envelopes, I can gain access to millions of households. The smiling picture of an old man claiming that they may already be winners will gain their trust, and as they lick the stamps to qualify for entry in this fraudulent sweepstakes, they will surrender their energy to the Dark Kingdom. This plan can't fail! Queen Beryl will be very pleased."

"Excuse me!" called a voice from behind the Dark Kingdom general. Its origin was from a girl in a stylized sailor suit. She was racing in his direction at break-neck speed.

"AAAAAAAUUUUGH!" screamed the postal impostor.

The immediate result of his refusal to move out of the way was a collision. Sailor Roll tumbled to the sidewalk, as did the robocat Tango, who was riding in the bicycle's basket. Beat, the robobird, stopped in mid-flight to survey the damage from the letter-filled air.

Jadeite sat up and spat out an entry form that had lodged itself in his mouth. "Augh! I can taste adhesive! I... I swallowed an entry stamp!"

"I'm sorry, sir," apologized Roll. "I'm in quite a hurry." She quickly loaded Tango into the basket of her bike and then the robot girl rode off as fast as her legs would take her. Beat flew close behind.

Jadeite paid her no mind. Instead, he wretched. "Augh! I can... feel my energy... slipping away... being drained... ugh... Queen Beryl... won't be pleased..."

***** *** *****

It was not long before Sailor Roll reached the junk yard on the east side of town. She parked her bike and stood at the entrance. Its wooden fence bordered a metal maze of junk heaps. There was no telling what awaited her inside.

"Meow," said Tango, pawing at a piece of paper tacked to the fence. Roll took it and read.

Megaman-  
Your sailor friends are inside. If you want them back, you must find me and beat me.  
Ha ha ha!  
_-Bass_

"Come on!" said Sailor Roll. "We're going in!" With that, she rushed inside, followed by Tango and Beat.

The mechanized trio followed dead-end paths and raced down straight-aways, trying to make their way to the heart of the maze, where Bass held the Sailor Senshi captive.

"Hey!" called a voice from around a corner. Roll stopped. A yellow figure stepped out from around the corner. It was Topman. "You're not Megaman. You're Roll!" "Sorry to disappoint you," she said defiantly. She stood with her legs apart and her hands on her hips, trying to look heroic. She decided that she was going to at least act absolutely fearless. Inside, she was scared out of her wits. If Topman was lying in wait, she may have to face an army of Robot Masters. It's quite a difficult task, especially for a robot without weapons.

"Um..." stammered Topman. "You're... dressed differently than usual. Is that... um... a new dress? It's short."

Sailor Roll puzzled for a moment at his comment. Was he turning red now? He was! She saw exactly how she would get past him.

"So, Toppy," she said, inching towards him. "It is true that you can spin around really, really fast?"

"Hee hee!" he chuckled to himself. "She called me 'Toppy!'" He pushed his shoulders back and stood up straight. "Of course I can," he declared boldly. "I am the master of the Top Spin, after all."

Sailor Roll batted her eyelashes and drew little circles in his chestplate with her finger. "Would you show me, Toppy? Pweeeease?"

Topman turned redder and grinned a stupid grin. "Heh, of course will! Stand back!" Sailor Roll stepped back and Topman threw his arms to one side. "TOP SPIIIIIIN!" Soon Topman was a yellow tornado and Sailor Roll ran off to continue her quest. "So, is this fast enough for you?"

***** *** *****

Bass was growing impatient with his captives. "For the last time, don't play dumb with me! What did Dr. Light design you for?"

"Well, I don't think Sailor Moon is playing," remarked Sailor Mars.

"Rei, why do you always have to be so mean to me?" asked Sailor Moon. "WAAAAAH!"

Bass frowned. Sailor Mercury frowned. Mars told Moon to quit crying. Bass grew very annoyed. The Sailor Senshi were each chained to a metal pole firmly rooted in the ground. He walked to the leftmost pole and grabbed Sailor Mercury by the collar. "What were you designed for?"

"I wasn't designed by anyone," said Mercury. "I don't even know any Dr. Light. I'm not a robot!"

"Liar!" Bass countered. "Why were you dressed the same as Roll, then? Don't tell me that was coincidence!"

"She's just a girl," Mercury said. "We rescued her from you yesterday. She's probably just acting out some kind of hero worship."

"'Just a girl'?" repeated Bass. "She was designed by Dr. Light, the same robot designer who created Megaman. I live to destroy his creations!"

Sailor Mercury's mind raced back to the previous day, when she reassured the sobbing girl: "You're so brave! You went up against Bass and you weren't even scared of him!"

Roll's watery eyes brightened and she smiled widely. "Really? Thanks, whoever you are!"

"She is... a robot?" Mercury asked, incredulous.

"You catch on quick," commended Bass. "I'm going to smash her right after I smash Megaman."

"You can't!"

"I will, and then I'll smash you."

***** *** *****

"GUAH!" grunted Gutsman, lifting a massive pile of garbage high above his head. "Now yer gonna regret commin' here, ya little runt!"

"It's Gutsman!" shrieked Sailor Roll.

"Hey! Yer not Megaman! I was hopin' fer a challenge," Gutsman lamented.

"Oh, well," said Sailor Roll, "You'll have to be stronger than that to beat my brother. He can lift that in his sleep!"

"Really?" Gutsman asked. "Well, so can I!" He dropped the pile of garbage and went to pick up a pile of garbage twice as large. "I gots da power of da Power Arm, an' dere ain't nobody stronger dan me!"

Sailor Roll feigned a yawn. "Megaman can lift that with one arm."

"So can I!" Gutsman retorted, and then demonstrated.

"I still think Megaman's much stronger than you."

"What?! I'm ten times stronger dan dat wimp. Watch and I'll shows ya." Gutsman dropped his second pile of garbage and picked up a third. It was twice the size of the second.

"That is pretty strong," Roll conceded. "But, can you pick up all three at once?"

"I got me da Power Arm! I'm the da strongest robot ever, and I'll shows ya!" He dropped the third pile of garbage on the second, then picked op the first pile and added it, too. Then, in an awesome display of might, he grunted loudly and lifted it above his head. "S... See?"

Soon, Gutsman's shoulder joints began grinding and straining. His feet sank a few inches into the Earth, and then his arms began to give. Soon, the Robot Master was buried under a mound of junk.

"See ya!" said Roll, rushing off to the rest of the maze. Tango was at her heels and Beat followed close behind.

***** *** *****

"Tell me!" Bass exclaimed. "Why were you created? Was it to fight me? Is that why you kept interfering when I was trying to draw Megaman out of hiding?"

"We keep telling you, we're not robots!" said Sailor Mars, quite loudly.

"Fine then," said Bass. "If you won't talk, then you will be destroyed right after I destroy my arch-enemy!"

***** *** *****

"We're getting close," Sailor Roll assured her robotic pets. "Soon, we'll be able to rescue Sailor Mercury and her friends."

"Arr!" growled Diveman, who stepped out in front of the group. "Why do ye call ye'selves sailors if ye've ne'er been out to sea, arr?"

"Doesn't matter," said Quickman, who spoke quite quickly. It was as if he appeared out of nowhere behind Sailor Roll and her friends. "She won't be around much longer."

"Arr! Tonight ye'll sleep in Davy Jones' locker, arr!"

"Oh, dear," said Sailor Roll.


	5. Part 4: Believe in Yourself, Sailor Roll

* * *

**Part 4: "Believe In Yourself, Sailor Roll!"**

* * *

_"There is a place where dreams survive.  
It's calling you on to victory."  
-Stan Bush, "Dare"_

"Arr! Tonight ye'll sleep in Davy Jones' locker, arr!"

"Oh, dear," said Sailor Roll.

"Arr! Now ye'll taste me Dive Torpedoes!" At that statement, Diveman pushed back his shoulders and opened up a compartment in his chest, revealing several torpedo tubes. A Dive Torpedo poked its warhead out from each of them.

An interesting property about Diveman's weapon is that once it is fired, it locks on to its target and never deviates from it. It homes in until either it or its objective is destroyed. This made it a very effective weapon. Diveman knew this well. Someone else was about to learn.

As the torpedoes were fired off in a single volley, Roll ducked. The Dive Torpedoes' target was then defined to be something other than Roll. Namely, it was Quickman, who was standing right behind her.

"YAAAAH!" cried Quickman. Of course, fast as he was, he was not about to stand around and let the torpedoes hit him. In a red blur, he ran to escape, hoping to outrun the persuing projectiles.

"ARR!" growled Diveman in frustration. "Ye've evaded me first attack, but ye'll not get away from this one!"

Before he could do anything, though, Quickman came up behind him. He turned Diveman around, grabbed him by the neck, and shook him, yelling a fast-paced string of insults. "You idiot! You moron! You nautical numskull! What's the idea, shooting at me? I thought we were on the same side! You could have killed me, you...!"

"Arr, Quickman! Ye've forgot a very important thing."

"What is it, scope head?"

"Me Dive Torpedoes still be after ye, arr!"

The pair of Robot Masters turned in the direction Quickman came from, and sure enough, the persistent swarm of Diveman's missiles were closing fast.

"Arr, this be a bad thing."

"Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno...!"

Sailor Roll and her companions, Beat and Tango, didn't stick around to watch the explosion. Rather, they pressed on in their endeavor to reach the heart of the junkyard maze. At last, the "klack klack klack" of Roll's boots stopped when she reached the sanctum in the middle of the maze.

"Bass!" she called.

"ROLL?!" Bass exclaimed. "It's you again?! Why?! WHY?!"

"Let Sailor Mercury and her friends go, Bass!" Roll ordered, pointing a finger at the sinister robot in black armor.

"Who's gonna make me? You?"

"Yes!" said Sailor Roll. She lifted her arm and pointed it at him, showing that her hand was absent. "This is a super-powerful weapon. It's more powerful than Megaman's Mega-Buster and your Bass-Buster put together. Let those three go or I'll use my Roll-Buster on you."

"You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not," she answered nervously. "Sailor Roll doesn't bluff!"

"I think you are," said Bass. "Especially since your Roll buster is just a painted oatmeal can you stuck on your arm."

Roll chuckled nervously as the oatmeal can fell off her hand. "What should I do?" she asided to Tango and Beat. "He called my bluff."

"I usually don't waste my time with weaklings," said Bass, "but I'll make an exception for any who are stupid enough to try to order me around." He signaled to his wolf. "Trebble, transform!"

Bass launched himself into the air and Trebble did the same. Sillouhetted against the brightness of the sun, the purple wolf landed on his master's shoulders. Gears turned and superstructure shifted while circuit connections were made. Bass landed on both feet before a decidedly intimidated Sailor Roll, his appearance altered by the fact that his mechanical pet was now a part of him. Trebble and Bass were now one single unit in enhanced armor.

"Get out of here while you still can, kid!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"WAAAAAH!" Sailor Moon cried. "We're gonna die!"

"Sailor Roll!" called Sailor Mercury. "I believe in you!"

Roll considered her options. Should she run and abandon these three who needed her? Should she fight against this powered-up Bass with no weapons and face certain death? Run or fight? Was somebody whistling?

Suddenly, a rain of plasma bolts rained down from above, hitting the ground between Sailor Roll and Bass. The villain hopped back before looking up at the origin of the attack. Roll also looked up. The Sailor Senshi looked up. Beat and Tango looked up. Everyone wanted to know who it was that had intervened.

There he stood, atop a junk pile, his crimson boots, gloves, and belt standing out against the blue sky. The visor in his red helmet hid his eyes, as always, and his trademark orange scarf fluttered in the breeze around his neck.

"Protoman!" recognized Roll.

"Protoman!" spat Bass.

"Protoman?" puzzled the Sailors.

"Sailor Roll!" Protoman called out. "Always remember this: Believe in yourself, Sailor Roll!" Upon delivering this word of advice, he jumped down from the junk pile into the maze, where he vanished from everyone's sight.

"He's so handsome," Sailor Moon cooed. "Just like Tuxedo Mask!"

"Whatever," Bass dismissed. He took aim with his Bass-Buster. "Now it ends, Sailor Roll."

Before Bass could fire, Tango leapt to Bass' face, biting and clawing at where the helmet did not cover. Bass stumbled backward at the cat's assault. It was not long-lived, however, as Bass grabbed Tango and flung him aside into a heap of scrap metal.

"Now it really ends, Sailor Roll," he hissed, aiming his Bass-Buster.

Before he could fire, Beat flew into his face and began pecking with his beak. Bass tried to wave him off, but Beat persisted. Finally, Bass swatted the bird into the same junk pile where Tango lie unconscious.

"This time you die!" Bass screamed, leveling his Bass-Buster at Sailor Roll one last time.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

The sudden fog disoriented Bass for a split second. "What? Are they loose? Impossible!" That split second was all Sailor Mars needed.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Bass tumbled to the ground, consumed in flames. The connection with his Trebble armor seemed to be deteriorating.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

When Sailor Moon's tiara discus made contact, the result was a massive explosion that knocked the three original sailors and their new ally on their backs. When the smoke and fog cleared, Bass and Trebble could be seen, separate entities once again. One of Bass' hands cradled a hole in his chestplate that spat sparks while the other was on his wolf's shoulder for support. Trebble stood on wobbling legs, his own armor scratched, scorched, and dented.

The four pulled themselves up and crowded around the robot and his pet. He looked up to them with weary eyes, then lifted the hand from his wolf's shoulder in a gesture of surrender. "Please... Enough... I yield."

"Really?" asked Sailor Roll.

"Of course not!" With that, Bass charged off and forced his way through the four girls before calling to the wolf. "Trebble, transform!" Trebble then converted once again into a jet sled and carried him off into the sky. Bass got away yet again.


	6. Epilogue

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"I can't believe he got away," said Sailor Mars. The four of them were back at Dr. Light's laboratory, where they licked their wounds in the aftermath of their dealings with Bass.

"At least we won't have to deal with him anymore once my brother gets back," Roll said. "But what I don't understand is how the three of you got loose from your chains."

"Meow?" echoed Tango. Beat, who was perched on his head, chirped inquisitively.

"That hunky Protoman set us free while you were fighting Bass," recounted Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, and you practically drooled all over him," Mars added.

"Stop being so mean!" pleaded Moon. "Besides, I bet he always whistles that tune when he makes an entrance. He's so mysterious, just like Tuxedo Mask!"

Sailor Mercury was a bit more serious, perplexed with the question that she finally asked aloud. "Roll, is it true that you're really a robot?"

A short, awkward silence followed, which Roll cheerfully broke. "Of course! I was created by Dr. Light, just like my brother Megaman. But, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends, does it?"

"No," said Sailor Mercury, smiling at the robotic girl. "I'm sure we can all be the best of friends. Isn't that right?"

Rather than provide an answer, Mars and Moon were now bickering about something or another. Roll asked if they were always like this. Mercury answered with a sigh and a nod.

* * *

**Author's Revised Notes**

* * *

Hi there!

To be honest, I was quite surprised when I discovered that this little piece of fanfiction was still in existence. To be even more honest, I had completely forgotten that I even owned a account. It had fallen out of use for a full decade.

"Sailor Roll" was one of many crossover fanfiction projects that I had taken on about ten years ago, and along with all the others, it was set out into the vastness of the webspace, and left to drift forever, forgotten and abandoned. Evidence of its abandonment here on was the unusual text formatting of the story. Line breaks were occuring in odd, irregular places, primarily the result of the original story being composed in monospaced, pre-formatted text. Because does not recognize the use of the pre tag, that monospaced formatting did not show through, making it altogether a difficult read.

In deciding to preserve the story, I reformatted it into a more ordinary HTML format, one that the website is more likely to accept without problems. I also corrected an embarrassing number of spelling errors.

Due to the guidelines set forth by , I will have to delete the chapters of the story (each originally uploaded separately, as individual stories). Unfortunately, this also means having to delete the comments left by various readers over the years, from 1999 to 2009. More than a little disappointed by the prospect of losing people's kind words, especially those offered in spite of the horrid text formatting and grievous spelling errors. Well, those are the breaks, I guess.

I humbly thank you, the reader, for sticking it out and enjoying this piece of fanfiction, even in spite of my obvious inexperience and lack of expertise of the time.


End file.
